Silver's Song
by Sishyu
Summary: There's a tournament going on and almost all the Z-fighters are in it. there's a few OC's and some names from other animes just to let ya know. This is not one of my better stories.
1. The Fight

**SILVER'S SONG**

Punches were flying and kicks were slamming the 31st fighting tournament had begun and the Z friends were ready for their battles. For the sixteen contestants that qualified the majority consisted of friends who of which were being watched by their parents. The fighters were:

Trunks - son of Vegeta

Goten - son of Goku

Pan - daughter of Videl and Gohan ( Videl Hercule, Gohan Goku and ChiChi)

Uub - Goku's trainee (reincarnation of Buu)

Silver - daughter of Future Trunks

Davien - son of Future Trunks

Vegeta - Goku's rival

Goku - Vegeta's rival

Buu - creation of Bibi-Dee

Hercule - the winner of the past six tournaments

Tien - friend of Goku

Future Trunks - son of Vegeta in the future (so he's an older version)

Piccolo - friend of Goku

Android 17 - brother of 18

Android 18 - sister of 17

Hiei - son of Future Trunks

Well there you have it all the contestants and if you look real closely you will see that really the tournament is just a big game battle for all these players for they are all friends. Now the first battle was under way it was Tien versus Vegeta. In the end the winner was Vegeta but Tien put up a very good fight.

The second battle to commence was Goten versus Buu. As the announcer called their names the fighters advanced towards the ring with quite a lot of people cheering for them. Goten started by doing a flip-over-the-head-back-kick, but since Buu was very quick and very strong Goten was knocked out of the ring in one hit from Buu.

The third fight was to be between Pan and Future Trunks. As the two fighters fought it was a battle of wits not strength. Pan was just as good as Future Trunks so he knew that he couldn't use normal moves on her and that he had to make up his moves as he went along in order to beat Goku's granddaughter. This battle continued until finally Pan made a wrong move and was hit out of the ring by Future Trunks.

Next was the battle between Android 17 and Davien. Now Davien is not very good at fighting but he has great tactics and since this was his first time fighting someone besides his own siblings he was kind of scared. Android 17 decided to try and knock Davien out of the ring with one hit so as he attacked he watched Davien's movements. Davien figured out what 17 was thinking before he was hit and dodged the attack and landed a blow of his own into 17's backside. Now 17 was furious and decided he would have to put on the pressure. But getting angry didn't help and he lost, Davien became the winner of the fourth round.

The next battle would be between Piccolo and Android 18. This would be a battle to remember for it took over three hours for it to finally end. Piccolo may not have been as strong as 18 but he sure knew how to read people's movements and so he was able to dodge every one of 18's attacks but then again it was the same for 18 with Piccolo's attacks. In the end Piccolo emerged the winner.

The sixth round would be Goku verse his trainee Uub. Now this would be one fight that is hard to watch for no one saw what happened until Uub had been knocked out of the ring by Goku. So in the end explaining every move would be pointless so just imagine it.

The next battle is between Hercule, the reigning champion, and Hiei, the newcomer, but Hercule was in for a big surprise. This battle was quite unfair because of Hiei's intense speed and Hercule's slow movements. So if you guess you can probably figure out who won. Hiei emerged victor even though he knew that any one who fought Hercule was supposed to lose. But he didn't really care.

The eighth and final round of this set of battles would be between Trunks and Silver (who is Future Trunks' daughter).

"Well this will be interesting, fighting my own father in the past," said Silver.

"Yeah I just bet you're excited about being beaten," said Trunks.

"Oh shut up and fight," said Silver as the fight started and she attacked.

Trunks went to block, but Silver wasn't there for the blocking. By the time Trunks realized where Silver was it was too late. She nailed Trunks in the back of the head and sent him flying across the ring. Trunks slid face first across the ring and stayed down for about five seconds until he realized the challenge he was up against.

"So you are tough, but can you handle this?" asked Trunks standing up and turning Super Saiyan.

"That's nothing," said Silver as she became Super Saiyan 3 without any trouble.

"Well take this," said Trunks as he went to Super Saiyan 3 as well, but with some difficulty.

Now that their powers were even the real battle began. No one saw what was going on, but they could feel the energy pulsating through the air. They saw flashes of light where a punch or a kick or whatever it was had been thrown and blocked.

"Wow this is quite amazing," said Goku intently watching the fight.

"Shut up Kakarot I would like to watch my son fight not listen to your jabbering," said Vegeta.

"Hey what about your granddaughter?" asked Future Trunks.

"Her too, but I was making a point not dis-including," said Vegeta.

"Oh okay," said Future Trunks as he eyed his father suspiciously.

"You're pretty good," said Silver, "but not good enough."

Silver disappeared and reappeared behind Trunks in time to elbow him in the neck and send him flying into the battle arena.

Silver landed from mid-float and looked at Trunks. She wasn't expecting him to get up so she turned to walk away when a blow to the back of her head sent her flying forward and almost out of the ring.

"Damn you, stay down," said Silver as she did a back handspring from mid-flight, landed on her feet then pushed off the ring floor and straight into Trunks gut.

Trunks gasped for air as he felt the next blow hit him in the face.

"Damn she's good," thought Trunks as he felt his body fly over the ring and hit the stadium wall then fall to the ground outside the ring.

Silver was proclaimed the winner as she walked out of the arena.

The announcer announced that the next section of the tournament would begin in two hours, that way the fighters had time to eat, rest, and relax.

"Damn good fighting there Silver," said Future Trunks.

"Thanks dad," said Sliver.

"I didn't think I would be that easy to beat in the past," said Future Trunks.

"Yeah neither did I," said Trunks as he walked up from behind.

"Ahh don't put yourself down you put up quite a good fight, for a minute there at the end I actually thought you had got me," said Silver.

"Really?" said Trunks.

"Yeah really," said Silver.

"Hey guys come get some food," said Goku from up ahead.

"Alright," said Trunks as he ran ahead.

"Were you really that rambunctious as a kid?" Silver asked her father.

"No," said Future Trunks.

Both Silver and her father began laughing.

TWO HOURS LATER...

Now that the first part of the tournament was over the second part began.

The first match in the second round would be Vegeta versus Buu. Now the winner of this round was quite unexpected. No one had anticipated on Vegeta winning. But he did which is quite odd.

The next match's winner is a no brainer though. Seriously Future Trunks against Davien. Father against son. Really who do you think would win? You are correct, father won, Future Trunks emerged the winner, but not without a few scratches.

Now who doesn't know who will win this round? Goku versus Piccolo. Come on you have to know. Right - e - o you are. Goku emerged victor, but not without a few bruises, cuts, and other non-serious injuries.

Now the next match was awesome. No one expected to see a five hour fight actually in full detail. Hiei and Silver had decided that before their match they would fight normally. They wanted every one to see their special abilities. Hiei had started the match by upper cutting Silver in the jaw. Silver flew backwards but did a triple backflip, landed and blocked Hiei's next attack. After the block Silver side kicked Hiei in the leg sending him to the ground but on the way down Hiei swung his foot around taking Silver down with him. They both landed on one hand and did a back one handspring, landed, then attacked each other. The blocking of the other opponent's attack sent energy waves throughout the stadium.

"That's amazing they're stronger than me," said Goku.

"No kidding Kakarot when did that log in to that brain of yours?" said Vegeta sarcastically.

"Hey dad," Future Trunks asked.

"Huh?" said Vegeta.

"Are you watching Silver's fights for a particular reason?" said Future Trunks.

"Yes," said Vegeta.

"Okay," said Future Trunks.

"Give it up Hiei, you know you can't beat me," said Silver.

"Yeah right I can beat you quite easily," said Hiei as he nailed his sister in the gut, did a back kick, then a triple-spin-up kick which landed right between Silver's shoulder blade and collar bone which sent her flying across the ring.

Silver slid across the ring then slowed down to a stop, as she stood up she was holding the last spot that Hiei had nailed with his attack. As she tried to move her right arm she found the to no avail she couldn't without being in pain. She knew that Hiei had broken her shoulder again.

"Damn you Hiei, I can't believe you, again," said Silver as she let her arm hang limply by her side.

"What?" said Hiei quite confused.

"This is what," said Silver disappearing and reappearing right after Hiei had been sent flying out of the ring.

Silver was proclaimed the winner after her five hour fight with her older brother.

"Silver are you okay?" Future Trunks asked as his daughter walked up to him holding her shoulder.

"I think so," winced Silver.

"Then that's no," said her dad.

"Same diff," said Silver.

"Don't mouth off, or I'll take you back home," said Future Trunks.

"Fine," said Silver as she let go of her shoulder so that her father might look at it.

"Well it's definitely broken," said Future Trunks.

"Great," said Silver.

"Hiei how many times have I told you not to use that move on your sister," Future Trunks asked his son as he walked up.

"Lots," said Hiei.

"So why did you?" asked Future Trunks.

"I forgot," said Hiei.

"You forgot again for the what time?" asked Future Trunks.

"Lots," said Hiei.

"Go sit over there till I can have a private conversation with you," said Future Trunks.

Hiei went and sat down watching his father tend to his sister's wounds.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Silver.

"Well if you would hold still it wouldn't hurt as much," said Future Trunks.

"Dad stop I can fight with a broken shoulder I have before," said Silver.

"No," said her dad.

"Fine,"said Silver.

The next fight which started thirty minutes after the end of the second part of the tournament was between Future Trunks and his father Vegeta.

"Ready boy," said Vegeta.

"Never been more ready," said Trunks.

Future Trunks and Vegeta went head on. No one saw anything not even the Z Fighters. When the end finally did come. Vegeta was proclaim the winner by knock out.

Silver stood there with her mouth gaping. Her father had been beaten by his own father. Now how ironic was that she thought.

The next fight that took place was between Goku and Silver.

"Well this will be fun," said Goku eyeing Silver.

"Yeah really," said Silver sarcastically.

"I see where you get your sense of humor from,"said Goku.

"You're not funny," said Silver.

"I guess I was really right, you do have a lot of Vegeta's traits," said Goku.

"Shut up and fight," said Silver disappearing and knocking Goku out of the ring an instant later.

Silver was winner by ring out.

"Kakarot that was pitiful,"said Vegeta as Goku walked up.

"No kidding,"said Goku rubbing the back of his neck.

Just then the announcer said that the last match of the tournament was to be held tomorrow at nine in the morning.

"Good we could all use a good rest before the last fight,"said Future Trunks as he picked up Silver who was quite exhausted and tired of fighting.


	2. The Song

THE NEXT MORNING ONE HOUR BEFORE THE FIGHT...

"Silver get up you need to get ready," said Future Trunks as he shook his daughter awake.

"Oww," cried Silver.

"Are you okay?" her dad asked.

"My shoulder, it's throbbing," said Silver.

"Let me see it," said her dad.

Silver pulled her night shirt off while wrapping the sheets around her top half before letting her father examine her shoulder.

"It's badly swollen, and it's bruising," said Future Trunks.

"I can't fight with it like this," said Silver as she started to cry from the pain in her arm.

"You will fight and I don't care if you lose, but you are not going to forfeit and I would prefer that you win," said her dad.

"Dad I can't fight with my arm like this I can't even move my damn arm and besides you didn't want me fighting yesterday," said Silver.

"Deal with it, I deal with a lot more pain than you, you can handle this and besides that was yesterday,"said Future Trunks.

"Dad I can't," said Silver.

"You will," said Future Trunks as he backhanded his daughter across the face.

Silver grabbed her face, and looked at her father with a look of horror on her face.

"You hit me," said Silver as tears began to form in her eyes, "you really hit me without cause."

"I'm sorry," said Future Trunks realizing what he had done.

"No you're not, you promised you would never hit me without cause unless it was for training," said Silver as tears began to run down her face.

"I said I was sorry,"said her father.

Silver ignored his apology as she slipped a new shirt on, and a pair of new fighting pants, then slipped her shoes on and walked out the of the room.

"Damn it," cursed Future Trunks.

"Hey Silver you're up," said Vegeta as he saw his granddaughter walk by.

Silver didn't answer, she just kept on walking.

"_Something's wrong,"_thought Vegeta as he followed Silver.

When Vegeta caught up to Silver he noticed that the lower part of her jaw was beginning to turn a purple black color.

"What happened?" Vegeta asked as he walked next to Silver.

"He hit me," said Silver blankly.

"Trunks hit you!" exclaimed Vegeta furious that his son would do such a thing.

"My dad hit me," was Silver's only reply.

"Silver say something else besides that," said Vegeta.

"He hit me, I can't believe it, he hit me, he said he would never do it again without cause or if it was training and he just hit me," said Silver as she collapsed in the middle of the stadium ring.

"Why did he hit you?" Vegeta asked.

Silver began her explanation and Vegeta sat there listening to every word.

NINE O' CLOCK...

Time for the last and final round to begin and the audience began to file into their seats. As they did they saw that Vegeta and Silver already in the ring warming up together.

"Wow look at them, they're good," said one guy.

"No kidding," said another person.

Soon the whole audience was throwing out comments to the two fighters.

"I hate stadiums," said Silver to Vegeta.

"Just keep doing this and they'll shut up," said Vegeta.

"Fine, but my arm's starting to hurt," said Silver.

"Good that way I won't have to beat you, you can lose like a normal person," said Vegeta.

"I want to stay here," said Silver.

"What!" said Vegeta.

" I don't want to go back home I hate it there everyone is mean to me, even Bulma is," said Silver.

"Well that's a first," said Vegeta sarcastically.

"Can I stay?" asked Silver.

"If you beat me," said Vegeta.

"Deal," said Silver.

Now the last match of the tournament began and it was a fierce battle between grandpa and granddaughter. Silver gave everything and so did Vegeta. No one had any idea who would win. But most votes were on Vegeta. Then with a sudden turn of tables Silver lost her balance and fell from the ring, but before she could hit the ground Vegeta pulled her back into the ring.

"Why did you do that?" asked Silver.

"That's no way to lose now is it?" asked Vegeta.

Then the fight continued on and Vegeta had gained the upper hand, but then all of a sudden Vegeta flew into the ground outside the ring and Silver landed from a special attack she had been hiding for years. Vegeta looked around him and thought,_ "She actually beat me."_

Silver was proclaimed the world's strongest person.

"You weren't supposed to win,"said Future Trunks as his daughter walked off from the arena.

"Why you wanted me to," said Silver.

"Yeah, but you can't come back next year," said Future Trunks.

"I'm not going back with you," said Silver.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Future Trunks.

"You heard her," said Vegeta.

"What kind of deal did you pull without consulting me first?" asked Future Trunks.

"I said if she beat me she could stay here with me," said Vegeta eyeing his son.

"No she's coming back with me," said Future Trunks.

"Why so she can be abused some more," said Vegeta.

"But... but how did you know?" asked Future Trunks.

"She told me and I read her mind as well,"said Vegeta.

"Fine, Hiei, Davien come on we're leaving," said Future Trunks as he walked off.

"But..." said Hiei and Davien.

"But what?" asked their father.

"We want to stay to," they answered.

"No," said Future Trunks pulling them away.

ONE YEAR LATER...

"Well you seem to be a lot happier here," said Vegeta to Silver.

"Yeah I like it a lot here," said Silver.

"I have the gravity room set up want to join me?" asked Vegeta.

"Yeah, okay," said Silver as she followed Vegeta into the gravitational room.

THREE HOURS LATER...

"I feel as light as a feather,"said Silver as she collapsed on the couch in the living room after she and Vegeta had left the gravitational room.

"You will if you keep training in there," said Vegeta sitting down next to her.

"Here you two eat something,"said Bulma as she placed a tray full of food in front of the two hungry saiyans.

"Hey dad I'm going to Goten's," said Trunks as he headed out the door.

"Be back before midnight,"said Vegeta.

"I'm going over to Poyer's," said Bree.

"Same applies to you," said Vegeta.

"Trinks are you going to go anywhere?" asked Bulma.

"No," said Trinks as she walked by.

"Trinks?" said Silver.

"My youngest daughter," said Vegeta, "you probably don't notice her because she doesn't leave her room much."

"But my dad never mentioned Trinks, he talked about Bree, but I never knew I had another aunt," said Silver.

"Trunks doesn't like Trinks," said Vegeta.

"Why?" asked Silver.

"Because she is stronger than him, but won't use her powers," said Vegeta.

"Oh okay,"said Silver as she watched Trinks walk by, but Trinks stopped in the middle of the hallway to stare at Silver.

"Silver do you like to sing?" asked Trinks.

"How do you know that?" asked Silver.

"I don't, I guessed," said Trinks.

"Well yes," said Silver.

"Will you sing for us?" asked Trinks.

"Sure, but what song? It needs to be one I know," said Silver.

"Shadow Lover," said Trinks.

"That's a hard song though," said Vegeta.

" I can do it," said Silver, "I used to sing it all the time when I was little."

Trinks sat down next to her father and watched as Silver stood in the middle of the room facing them and began to sing.

_**Shadow Lover never seen by day / only deep in dreams do you appear / wisdom tells me I should turn away / love of mist and shadows all unclear / nothing can I hold of you but thought / Shadow Lover mist and twilight wrought**_

_**Shadow Lover comfort me in pain / love although I never see your face / all who'd have me fear you speak in vain / never would I shrink from your embrace / Shadow Lover gentle is your hand / never could another understand**_

_**Shadow Lover soothe me when I mourn / mourn for all who left me here alone / when my grief is too much to be borne / when my burdens crushing grates have grown / Shadow Lover I cannot forget / help me bear the burdens I have yet**_

_**Shadow Lover you alone can know / how I long to reach a point of peace / how I fade with weariness and woe / how I long for you to bring relief / Shadow Lover court me in my dreams / bring the peace that suffering redeems**_

_**Shadow Lover from the shadows made / lead me into shadows once again / where you lead I cannot be afraid / for with you I shall come home again / in your arms I shall not fear the night / Shadow Lover lead me into light**_

ONE YEAR LATER...

Silver finds out from her brothers who came back that her father had died because she stayed.

Silver was mortified. She went to her room and locked the door. She pulled out an ancient yet secret dagger and pulled it from its sheath. She put it up against the vein that ran down her arm starting from her wrist and going to her elbow. She pushed the blade into her skin and pulled down. Instead of her blood beginning to clot to keep her from dying like what happened with most saiyans her blood poured out through the gushing wound since the dagger had a poison that kept wounds from healing or clotting. As she bled to death the last thing anyone heard was the song of Shadow Lover coming from her room.

_**Shadow Lover never seen by day / only deep in dreams do you appear / wisdom tells me I should turn away / love of mist and shadows all unclear / nothing can I hold of you but thought / Shadow Lover mist and twilight wrought**_

_**Shadow Lover comfort me in pain / love although I never see your face / all who'd have me fear you speak in vain / never would I shrink from your embrace / Shadow Lover gentle is your hand / never could another understand**_

_**Shadow Lover soothe me when I mourn / mourn for all who left me here alone / when my grief is too much to be borne / when my burdens crushing grates have grown / Shadow Lover I cannot forget / help me bear the burdens I have yet**_

_**Shadow Lover you alone can know / how I long to reach a point of peace / how I fade with weariness and woe / how I long for you to bring relief / Shadow Lover court me in my dreams / bring the peace that suffering redeems**_

_**Shadow Lover from the shadows made / lead me into shadows once again / where you lead I cannot be afraid / for with you I shall come home again / in your arms I shall not fear the night / Shadow Lover lead me into light**_

Now Silver wanders around in a black abyss not able to return to the past or the future. She shall remain there forever until she is forgiven and she forgives those who deserve to be forgiven.

The same goes for Trunks for he did not die. He also killed himself and now wanders in the same black abyss. But when will the father and daughter meet is another story.

As for the two brothers they committed suicide as well. Not being able to with stand all the death they decided that they wanted to be with their family. Now they too wander in separate areas of the black abyss. When the four family members meet will there be the rejoicing we expect or not?

We may never know because this is where the story ends...

_**Shadow Lover never seen by day / only deep in dreams do you appear / wisdom tells me I should turn away / love of mist and shadows all unclear / nothing can I hold of you but thought / Shadow Lover mist and twilight wrought**_

_**Shadow Lover comfort me in pain / love although I never see your face / all who'd have me fear you speak in vain / never would I shrink from your embrace / Shadow Lover gentle is your hand / never could another understand**_

_**Shadow Lover soothe me when I mourn / mourn for all who left me here alone / when my grief is too much to be borne / when my burdens crushing grates have grown / Shadow Lover I cannot forget / help me bear the burdens I have yet**_

_**Shadow Lover you alone can know / how I long to reach a point of peace / how I fade with weariness and woe / how I long for you to bring relief / Shadow Lover court me in my dreams / bring the peace that suffering redeems**_

_**Shadow Lover from the shadows made / lead me into shadows once again / where you lead I cannot be afraid / for with you I shall come home again / in your arms I shall not fear the night / Shadow Lover lead me into light**_


End file.
